I don't do firearms
by Frozenheart7
Summary: Moira decide poner fin a su temor a las armas, definitivamente. Sus demonios la han estado persiguiendo durante todos estos años, ya era hora de librarse de ellos. Unos dolorosos flashbacks pasan por su mente... El día del incidente con Polly en la casa de la família Burton.


I don't do firearms

Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident evil ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son enteramente de Capcom. Yo solo escribo sobre ellos para divertirme.

Nota de autor: Este one-shot se basa en los hechos del pasado de Moira y Polly y el incidente familiar. Cuando vi los flashbacks en Revelations 2 pensé que alguien tendría que escribir la escena completa… Así que aquí está.

Dedicación: A mi hermanastra. Sé que ella no lo leerá nunca porque no sabe ni que tengo Fanfiction pero solo nosotras sabemos las gamberradas que hacíamos de pequeñas. Como hermanastra mayor la cuidé como pude. Siempre que nos preguntaban si teníamos algún parentesco decíamos que éramos hermanas, pero en realidad no teníamos ni lazo de sangre de ninguno de nuestros padres. He hecho empatía con Moira. También tengo problemas con mi padre y por eso yo y mi hermanastra estamos separadas y en pocas ocasiones nos podemos encontrar. Y cuando nos encontramos no podemos ser como antes porque mi madrastra siempre está molestando. Vaya lío, bueno, solo eso.

¡Disfrutad!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era una tarde de domingo con lluvia en Canadá. Aburridas y sin poder salir de casa, las hermanas Burton estaban sentadas en el gran sofá de la sala de estar. La mayor, Moira de 12 años estaba leyendo un libro. La menor, Polly de 9 años miraba con la mirada perdida por la ventana. Intentaba contar las gotas de lluvia, pero al mínimo despiste se descontaba, era imposible. Las dos eran bellas, la más pequeña tenía el pelo rubio largo atado en dos coletas bajas reposando en cada hombro. Y la más grande tenía un pelo negro azabache tan oscuro como el mismo carbón. La menor tiró la toalla y se acercó al lado de su hermana y le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención. Moira miró a su hermanita de reojo y luego volvió la vista a la lectura, estaba concentrada en el libro. Polly no se dio por vencida y volvió a insistir, pero la mayor no le hizo caso. La rubia bufó y se levantó del sofá, decidida a arrebatar el libro de las manos de su querida hermana mayor. El libro fue empujado abajo por Polly y Moira vio sus ojos asomarse por las páginas, ella cerró el libro decidiendo que ya lo terminaría más tarde.

-¿Jugamos a algo?- Preguntó la menor.

Moira asintió al capricho de la menor y se sentó en el suelo imitando a su hermana pequeña. Dejó el libro en la mesa y se dispuso a divertirse un rato. Las dos pensaron en algún juego durante algún tiempo, hasta que a Moira se le ocurrió uno.

-¿Jugamos al pilla-pilla?- Propuso Moira.

-No, mamá no nos deja correr dentro de casa, ¿recuerdas?- Moira asintió con la cabeza.- Pero si jugamos al escondite no hemos de correr.

La mayor sonrió, cuando jugaban al escondite siempre competían para saber quién se escondía primero y a quién le tocaba buscar. Ella siempre dejaba ganar a la hermana pequeña porque a veces se enfadaba, no era una buena perdedora. Polly se levantó de un salto sin avisar a su hermana y corrió a esconderse, a lo lejos gritó:

-¡Me escondo!

Moira rodó los ojos y pensó:

-'No nos dijo mamá que no corriésemos por casa.'

La mayor se levantó y recordó las normas que su hermana pequeña aplicó cuando jugaban al escondite. Contar hasta 30 segundos antes de empezar a jugar y que era válido esconderse por toda la casa de la familia Burton. Después de contar el tiempo suficiente para que su hermana pequeña se escondiera, Moira empezó a buscar. Primero empezó por la planta superior, aunque era su última opción porque no había oído los pasos de su hermana subiendo las escaleras. Entró en sus respectivas habitaciones y revisó en los armarios y debajo la cama, repitió el proceso en la habitación de sus padres. Si alguno las pillasen hurgando en sus cosas se enfadarían, suerte que su madre había salido a comprar y su padre estaba en el despacho de casa trabajando. Ella bajó a la planta baja, buscó en la cocina y en el salón, ni rastro de Polly, siempre tardaba mucho en encontrarla, su hermana era muy buena jugando. Moira miró a la puerta del despacho de su padre y descartó la idea de que Polly estuviese escondida allí. Su padre nunca dejaba que ellas entrarán allí porque era donde guardaba sus armas y donde trabajaba como asesor de la BSAA. Solo quedaba una opción para el escondite de la menor Burton, el cobertizo. La mayor salió al jardín y comprobó que su padre no estuviera por allí aún sabiendo que él estaría trabajando en su despacho. El cobertizo era un área de la casa de los Burton que tampoco les dejaban explorar libremente, pues allí era donde el padre modificaba sus armas. Su madre Kathy decía que no pasaba nada pero su padre decía que era mejor que no entrasen por precaución. Siempre que habían entrado era con la compañía de algún adulto y nunca se habían encontrado con alguna arma de Barry.

-'Tendré que decirle a Polly que no se vuelva a esconder allí.'

Moira abrió la puerta del cobertizo y encendió la luz, no había nadie por suerte. Bueno, sí que estaba su hermana, escondida en un armario. Ella se acercó con sigilo y abrió la puerta del armario con un movimiento rápido. Su hermana se espantó y soltó un grito agudo, luego ella salió del escondite.

-Ahora te toca a ti.

Moira recordó la advertencia que le quiso dar a Polly al buscar por toda la casa. No debía volver a esconderse en el cobertizo, era peligroso. La menor iba a irse, pero Moira la detuvo cogiéndola suavemente del hombro. La rubia se giró.

-Escucha, no te escondas más aquí.- Polly frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó la menor.

-Es un lugar accidentado.

La menor se distrajo mirando un arma sobre el banco de trabajo de su padre. Había la Samurai Edge de la cual Barry tenía tanto aprecio. Ella avanzó hasta estar delante del arma y Moira la siguió. Polly siempre había soñado ser detective, investigar casos, detener delincuentes y llevar una fiel arma consigo a todas partes. Ella la tomó entre sus manos y el instinto protector de Moira se activó. Le arrebató el arma de entre sus delicadas y pequeñas manos, luego la regañó.

-¡No la toques, es peligroso!- Gritó Moira mientras tenía el arma en su propiedad.

Los siguientes hechos quedaron marcados en la memoria de la familia Burton, el pestillo de seguridad del arma no estaba puesto y se abrió fuego. La bala impactó en el pecho de la pequeña Polly la cual cayó al suelo. Moira tiró el arma al suelo y se arrodillo frente su hermana herida. A la menor le costaba respirar y sus ojos se cerraban, viendo la oscuridad. Pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia vio el rostro de su hermana, horrorizado por su anterior acto.

-¡Polly no te mueras!- Gritó Moira arrastrando su vida en esas palabras.

Las puertas del cobertizo se abrieron y de detrás surgió su padre Barry. Él había oído un disparo desde su despacho y en seguida recordó que dejó su arma en su banco de trabajo y sin seguro. A Barry le dejó de latir el corazón al ver que su hija menor Polly estaba sangrando en el suelo y su pecho había sido atravesado por una bala de su arma favorita. Moira llevaba las manos manchadas de sangre y tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas mientras rogaba a su hermana que se mantuviera en vida. Moira se consideraba una asesina, su pobre hermanita estaba muriéndose por su culpa. Barry reaccionó de la peor manera, echándole toda la culpa a Moira y gritándole.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡No deberías estar aquí dentro! ¿Cómo has?- Barry gritó a su hija.

Moira estalló en llanto profundo y sollozó en voz alta, ¿Qué había hecho? No era su culpa, fue un accidente. Ni siquiera había tenido el arma en sus manos más de unos 30 segundos. Se activó sola, ella quería alejar a su hermana del peligro y terminó por herirla. Nunca fue su intención, solo era una niña. Su padre se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo de Polly y le tomó el pulso, su corazón seguía latiendo…

-¡Papá no es culpa mía! Se disparó sola…- Barry cortó las explicaciones de Moira.

-¡Dios, llama a una ambulancia!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moira tomó el arma entre sus manos, la vida de Claire corría peligro, debía salvarla. Enfrentarse a sus temores y superarlos, nunca se perdonaría perder a alguien tan querido como ella. Sus demonios la habían perseguido al largo de todos esos años hasta el día de hoy.

-Lo siento papá…- Musitó Moira.

Ella se colocó de rodillas con un gran esfuerzo ya que la caída desde el ascensor le había pasado factura. Por suerte no tenía nada roto y se podía mover. Apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza de Neil y con rabia gritó:

-¡Que te den por el culo, jefe!

Moira disparo 8 balas con ira hasta que se terminó el cargador de la pistola. El cuerpo de Neil cayó inerte sobre Claire, la cual respiraba con dificultad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Fin!

Mi próximo proyecto es otro one-shot de humor con la familia Burton y Natalia, no podréis evitar reír.

Responderé reviews por PM, si algún Guest deja alguno por adelantado le doy las gracias por compartir su opinión conmigo. El apoyo es importante.

Frozenheart7


End file.
